


Revelations

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: V. Legacy [16]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stupid, Ace.... I was so stupid!” Cosmo spun and headed for the door in a huff.<br/>“Cosmo,” Ace called. The teen just made a mad gesture with his hand.<br/>“Stupid, Ace!” he spat as the door opened, just in time to allow him exit.<br/>Ace watched as the door closed, his heart breaking for his partner. He didn’t know what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

written by Laura Boeff

 

 Ace Cooper lounged comfortably in the living room of his home, paper in hand, gray eyes with their brief tint of blue roving curiously over the pages. It was a fine evening. Quiet, peaceful. Didn’t happen too often. He grinned slightly at that, turning the page. But then, his life was generally anything but peaceful. Not that the magician really minded. No, Ace could never see himself holding still for long. There was just too much to do in life. Too much to experience.  
 “Uhm.. Ace?”  
 Ace looked up at the hesitant words to see Cosmo hovering just inside the door of the living room. He frowned slightly as he saw his partner, friend and apprentice fidgeting there. Fidgeting was something Cosmo didn’t do. Even when he’d been breaking the house rules.  
 “Whatcha need, Cosmo?” he asked pleasantly, folding up the paper. Cosmo ducked his head and came into the room, running a hand along the back of his neck.  
 “Uhm.. Ace, I need your advice,” Cosmo started uncertainly. Ace raised an eyebrow. This was unusual. While Cosmo came to him often enough with a question, or an idea, he rarely sought out his advice. The teen was very independent in thought and generally wasn’t inclined to seek out second opinions. Not that this hadn’t gotten him in trouble a time or two.  
 “Sure, Cosmo. What’s the problem?” Ace watched as Cosmo paced silently in front of him for a moment. Something had definitely gotten the young man worked up and Ace frowned.  
 “”Well..” Cosmo started tentatively. “You know Ulene and I have been going out for awhile now...”  
 Ace nodded. That was true enough. Little over three years now. Cosmo had always insisted it was nothing serious, but Ace would only just smile at such youthful denials.  
 Cosmo kept pacing, rubbing at his neck. If he kept that up he would rub the red hair right off.  
 “Well... I was thinking of telling her about my magic, Ace,” he blurted out suddenly, stopping in front of the older man. “What do you think?”  
 Ace was frozen. So that was this was about. Cosmo was thinking of revealing his secret. Not that he could hide it forever from the young woman. But still... Ace felt his own stomach grow unsettled. Cosmo’s magic was a closely held secret. As was his own. It was never something to lightly entertain, revealing that secret.  
 “Are you thinking of developing a more serious relationship with Ulene?” he asked simply. Cosmo blushed faintly and nodded.  
 “Yeah.. sort of. I... It’s just that I know she suspects something’s up and I think it’d be better for me to tell her now than for her to learn through some accident. But man... Ace, I’ve never told anyone. I.. What if she freaks? Will she hate me? Think I’m a freak?” he gushed, returning to his pacing.  
 Ace smiled sadly. The same truths he had had to face in his youth. He was lucky Mona accepted his magic. Though she had had the advantage of learning about it early. Seeing the powers grow with Ace... well, on and off given their rocky relationship early on. Ulene would be coming in cold turkey to that truth.  
 “Cosmo, it is a very real possibility that she will be afraid of your magic,” Ace sighed honestly. “I don’t think she’ll hate you, or think badly of you, but she will be afraid. It.. it takes a very strong individual to handle the truth that magic exists, and that some people can use it.”  
 “I know, I know... but... Ace... I could lose her if I tell her, but I can’t... how can we have a closer relationship and me keep it secret? It’s just.. man...”  
 Ace watched him compassionately and reached out and caught Cosmo’s arm as he passed. The teen relented and sat beside him on the couch.  
 “I understand, Cosmo. And if you are serious about starting a more permanent relationship with Ulene you will have to tell her. She deserves no less from you. You have to trust her with your secret if you want her to trust you. But, you also have to face the very real possibility that the magic will scare her,” Ace explained gently.  
 “Scare her enough to drive her away,” Cosmo added unhappily. Ace nodded. A very real possibility.  
 “Are you planning to tell her about the shard?” Ace asked. Cosmo stiffened and rolled his eyes.  
 “Heck no! Not at first at least. Man, that’d scare her off for sure. Let’s deal with one freak out at a time, Ace,” he muttered darkly. Ace smiled and agreed.  
 “Good idea. If she can accept the magic, the idea of the shard will be easier to accept with time,” he stated and patted Cosmo on the shoulder comfortingly.  
 “I’m glad you feel secure enough to want to have a more serious relationship with Ulene. I wish there was some magic way to make her accept your powers, but there isn’t. You simply have to put your faith in the fact that Ulene knows you. Knows you well enough to know you would never hurt her through your magic or bring her any harm,” Ace said gently. Cosmo nodded and sighed heavily.  
 “Yeah, I know. But, dude... I know how I felt when this magic thing started and I was freaked. Man, seriously freaked, but at least it was me in control of the magic. How... how can I expect her not to be afraid of something she has no control over?”  
 “She will be afraid, Cosmo. At first at least. But if she can find the courage to face that fear, she can over come it and still love you in the end. Magic and all. I’m afraid, in the end, it’s up to her whether she can face her fear of your magic.” Ace went on. “You just have to try to give her every reason to trust you. To assure her that your magic will never cause her any harm.”  
 “I’ve never hurt her with my magic,” Cosmo muttered. Ace nodded.  
 “I know. I know. And I know you never will. But she has to accept that, and believe that.”  
 Silence settled between them as Cosmo wrung his hands nervously. Ace simply waited, offering a reassuring presence. It was all he could really do. People feared the magic on a general whole. It was a sad truth. They were still human after all. Neither gods nor supermen, but because they could touch on forces others didn’t even know existed people would always fear them. Some could overcome the fear. Enough to accept the magic, but.... Ace sighed. Very few. He understood Cosmo’s dilemma. Mona was strong. Had conquered her fear to love him, but she was rare. Very rare. There was honestly no saying whether Ulene could be just as strong.  
 For Cosmo’s sake, Ace hoped so.  
 “Guess I’m not going to find the answer out here, am I?” he snorted at last, a slump of defeat coming to his shoulders. He looked up, gray eyes worried, but set.  
 “I’m going to tell her, Ace. Tonight. “  
 Ace nodded his blessing. “If you feel it’s the right thing, then you should do it. I.. I hope she can accept it, but, Cosmo... you have to be ready. She will be afraid, maybe even...”  
 Cosmo nodded. “Yeah, I know, afraid enough to leave me,” he interrupted softly. “Yeah, yeah. Man, this sucks. It’s not like I ever wanted this magic in the first place.”  
 Ace smiled. It was an old complaint.  
 “I thought it was getting better?” he pointed out. Cosmo nodded and smiled slightly.  
 “Yeah, it is. I mean, I’m used to it. And I like the shard and all... but times like this..”  
 He let the sentence drift. Yes, times like this reminded you just what a burden the powers could be.  
 “Might I suggest venting a little magic and some deep breathing exercises first,” Ace stated kindly. The magic had been churning around the young man, gathering to his emotional discord. He felt it easily. Emotions always effected the magic force. Drew it near and stirred it up.  
 Cosmo nodded. “Sheesh, I better. Last thing I need to do is blacklash a spell in front of Ulene,” he chuckled, then sighed, sobering.  
 “Thanks, Ace. I.. thanks, man,” he said shyly. Ace patted his shoulder and smiled.  
 “No problem, Cosmo. Just be honest. Answer all her questions the best you can and be completely honest. You’ve got nothing to gain by lying,” he said. Cosmo nodded and shoved himself up. Taking a deep breath he flexed his hands and looked unhappily at the door.  
 “Well.. guess I better do this before I chicken out,” he muttered, unmoving. Ace stood with him, laying a hand gently on his shoulder.  
 “I wish I could help more, Cosmo,”  
 Cosmo nodded. “Me too, bud. Me too,” he murmured, then drummed up a cocky grin.  
 “Wish me luck?”  
 Ace grinned in return. “Good luck.”  
 With a sharp nod, eyes bright with fear, Cosmo made himself leave. Hurried out the door without another word. Silently, Ace watched the door slid shut and sighed sadly.  
 “Good luck, Cosmo. Good luck,” he whispered, meaning it heart and soul.  
 As the door closed, Ace reached over and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing in a number he knew by heart.  
 “Hello, Mona,” Ace greeted after a moment. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to cancel tonight... No, I’m fine, it’s just.... Cosmo is talking to Ulene tonight.” He paused as he heard the soft sigh. Mona understood. She’d gone through this once herself.  
 “Thank you, Mona. I promise to make it up.” He smiled at her denial and goodbye, hanging up the phone. In the silence that followed he looked about the quiet comfort of his home and felt a small shiver. How would this evening end? Would it end well?  
 Or would it just end.....  
 Ace sighed. The answer would come soon enough, for good or bad. Taking up his paper again, Ace attempted to distract himself in the crinkly pages.

***

 “Ace?”  
 Ace jerked and looked up, actually having lost himself in his reading.  
 “Cosmo is home,” Angel reported softly.  
 He felt a shiver. Of fear, of worry.....  
 Dread?  
 Possibly. He rose unconsciously as the door to the library opened.  
 And felt his heart go cold.  
 Cosmo stood there, head lowered, the thick red hair hiding the youthful face. Hands were clenched into fists, a quivering bringing small tremors to the shoulders.  
 “Cosmo...?”  
 The young man said nothing, nor moved into the room. Tentatively, Ace approached, a hand rising uncertainly.  
 “Cosmo?” he tried again. “What happened?”  
 “What do you think happened?!” Cosmo spat, coming to wild life. Ace felt his gut turn at the anguish plainly written across his friend’s face.  
 “She freaked, man. Absolutely freaked!” Cosmo was now the epitome of motion. Striding across the room, hands a blur of movement.  
 “I mean. I told her everything, tried to tell her and she listened... she... listened...”  
 He froze, staring blankly at a wall.  
 “Then you showed her,” Ace said simply. The shoulders clenched and Cosmo’s head dropped again.  
 “Freaked, Ace.. She freaked,” he whispered. “I was so stupid, Ace. How could I expect her to understand...? How?!”  
 Ace reached for his friend, laid a hand on one shoulder.  
 “Cosmo...”  
 “Why me, Ace?” It was a sad whisper as Cosmo shook his head. “I didn’t want this... I wouldn’t hurt her. I promised it.”  
 “Give her time, Cosmo. It’s always a shock. Even to us, and we are the ones to wield the power.”  
 Cosmo shook his head fiercely.  
 “She..... she told me to ... to...” The fists tightened.  
 She told him to stay away. Ace could read it in every inch of his heartbroken friend. His heart clenched. He wanted to help.. somehow...  
 But there was no way.  
 “Stupid, Ace.... I was so stupid!” Cosmo spun and headed for the door in a huff.  
 “Cosmo,” Ace called. The teen just made a mad gesture with his hand.  
 “Stupid, Ace!” he spat as the door opened, just in time to allow him exit.  
 Ace watched as the door closed, his heart breaking for his partner. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say to relieve the hurt? He hesitated, waffling between staying here and following.  
 Fists clenched, Ace turned, took two steps, then turned back.  
 Damn it!  
 Damn it! It wasn’t fair. Cosmo was a good man. He didn’t deserve this. His feet were moving before he was aware of it. Carrying him down familiar halls.  
 And they stopped at the door.  
 He hesitated again. Cosmo probably didn’t want to see him at this moment. Hell... He was probably the last person Cosmo wanted to see. He would only be a reminder of everything that had just hurt him. The magic... the powers that they were both blessed and cursed with.  
 But.. he had to do.... something!  
 He knocked lightly.  
 “Go away!”  
 That was not surprising. Ace took a deep breath, stilling his mind. The last thing Cosmo needed was the emotional resonance of his own distress.  
 “Cosmo...” he called gently.  
 Silence followed, and while it went against the normal rules of the house, Ace entered without permission. He paused in the doorway of the small hall that led into the room proper. Cosmo was standing, very much as he had been before, body stiff, posture tense. Ace felt the magic hiss and bubble around the young man, building up dangerously. He gritted his teeth against the rising tide of power and eased into the room.  
 “Cosmo.” He let a hint of warning into his voice. Cosmo had to vent the magic or be overpowered by it. And it was the last thing his partner needed.  
 “God damn it, Ace. I told her I would never hurt her, but did she believe me?” The magic sizzled. “Did all our years together mean anything? No! She looked at me like I was a stranger. A bizarre stranger. A freak!”  
 Ace flinched as Cosmo lashed out. The power that had been stirring around the young man collecting and ripping out brutally across the room. Cosmo’s work bench exploded into hot shrapnel as the over-powered shatter spell struck it. Ace moved forward but if the backlash pain hit the young man, it never showed as his fists clenched and unclenched.  
 The magician’s hand raised, and gently rested on a taut shoulder.  
 It was as if the touch tore the fight from Cosmo and left the defeat in its place as his grip tightened. A sharp sob escaped and Ace gently tugged Cosmo back. He accepted the offer and buried into Ace’s embrace, stifled sobs shuddering the young man.  
 “I’m sorry, Cosmo. I wish I could say something more, but there isn’t anything I can,” he confessed softly. Cosmo shook his head against the older man’s shoulder, silent in his misery. Ace cautiously tightened his hold, wishing there was some way to make things better. Some way.  
 Right now all he could do was offer a shoulder to lean on, feeling the magic rise and die with Cosmo’s shifting emotions. The ebbs of power mirroring the hurt and anger washing through his young friend.  
 After awhile, Cosmo managed to pull himself together and drew back. Ace watched worriedly as the teen wiped self-consciously at his face.  
 “Cosmo?” he asked softly. Wet eyes flashed up briefly at him, then away.  
 “I.. I’d like to be alone a while.. Ace,” he said unsteadily.  
 Ace frowned, but nodded.  
 “Okay.” He squeezed one shoulder gently. “If you need anything...”  
 Another shaky nod of the red head. Ace drew in a deep breath and retreated. The initial anger had given way to painful acceptance. Ace understood Cosmo’s need for privacy right now. He could only hope Cosmo could find the solace he needed.  
 As he slowly wandered down the hall, Angel’s voice suddenly rang softly around him.  
 “Ace, there is a visitor at the door.”  
 Ace blinked, surprised.  
 “Okay. I’ll take care of it,” he sighed, if nothing else wanting a little distraction from the less than pleasant happenings of this evening. He took the lift down and opened the train’s side door.  
 It was a bit of an unexpected shock to see Ulene standing there. She glanced up briefly at his surprised face, but seemed unable to say anything.  
 “Hello, Ulene,” Ace greeted her neutrally, feeling distant anger at her treatment of Cosmo. But... he knew that was unfair. Ulene couldn’t help the fear she felt, just as Cosmo couldn’t help being a magic user.  
 “Uh.. hello, Mr. Cooper,” Ulene stammered, not quite looking at him.  
 “Cosmo’s home, though I don’t know if he’s in the mood to talk,” Ace said simply. Ulene looked up and nodded.  
 “Yeah.. I bet,” she murmured, then even softer. “Actually.. I was kind of hoping to talk to you.”  
 Ace blinked, surprised. He hadn’t expected that. With an accepting nod, Ace made way for her.  
 “Certainly. Please...”  
 They resettled in the living room. Ace taking the easy chair as Ulene contented herself with the couch. Ace chuckled inside. It was not often one saw Ulene looking nervous. She was slightly curled up, hands fidgeting in her lap, not really looking at any one thing.  
 “How can I help you, Ulene?” Ace asked at last as the silence dragged on.  
 “Cosmo... told me about his magic,” she started slowly.  
 “Yes. He also told me how you reacted.”  
 Ulene blushed and ducked her head.  
 “Sorry..” she murmured and the apology gave Ace hope that not everything was lost.  
 “Don’t be, Ulene. You reacted quite normally,” Ace assured gently, leaning forward a touch. “It’s not everyday you learn that magic is real and that people can wield it’s power.”  
 She nodded and looked up at him. “You can do it too... the magic, right?”  
 Ace nodded. “Yes. Did Cosmo tell you?”  
 “He sort of mentioned it, I think. I wasn’t really keeping things together real well,” she chuckled sardonically.  
 “I understand. Yes, I can work the magic. I’m teaching Cosmo how to use his own powers.”  
 “Wow,” Ulene muttered. “So... weird...” Then she looked at him, almost accusingly.  
 “Did you give him these.. powers?”  
 Ace shook his head. “No. I did not. Cosmo was born with the ability to wield magic just as I was. Not that that fact made him happy. Cosmo wanted his magic as little as I, when I learned I too could work the powers.”  
 “You don’t like it?” She seemed genuinely surprise.  
 He chuckled. “Not at first I didn't. I hated being different. Cosmo was the same. He didn’t want these powers at all. I do not hate my magic now. It is part of me, of who I am, and I accept it, as Cosmo is learning to accept it. ”  
 Ace sobered and caught her eyes.  
 “Magic can be a burden. It is a heavy responsibility for those who wield it. Magic is neither good, nor evil. It is only a tool. It is the person wielding that power that decides how it will be used.”  
 “That’s what scares me,” Ulene sighed.  
 “You think Cosmo would hurt you?”  
 “No!” The answer was without second thought and Ace smiled. Ulene blushed distantly and ducked her head.  
 “It’s just so.. strange. I can’t understand it. Not in the least. I mean.. I can’t even relate to what he can do, and that’s scary.”  
 “In time you can learn to understand, Ulene, even if you can’t work the magic yourself,” Ace told her with a smile. “We are not any more or any less human than you or anyone else. Magic users just have awareness of powers that are around us all the time. An awareness and an ability to affect those powers. But, that doesn’t make us gods. We have limits.” Ace reached out and touched her hand gently. “Cosmo is no different now than he was when you first meet him. He cares for you deeply.”  
 “He didn’t have the magic back then,” Ulene protested.  
 “Yes, he did. He just wasn’t aware of it. Cosmo is a late bloomer. His powers came to light late in life, but he’s always had them,” Ace explained. “But it still doesn’t change the fact Cosmo cares for you, Ulene. It was why he told you his secret in the first place, because of how much he does care for you.”  
 Ulene smiled slightly and looked at her hands.  
 “I know he cares. I care for him. I.. I feel bad about what I said,” she murmured.  
 “It is not an unusual reaction, Ulene. Not unusual at all.”  
 “That kind of sucks, doesn’t it?”  
 Ace nodded. “Yes, it does.”  
 Ulene bit her lip for a moment. “Why.. why doesn’t Cosmo just find some lady who uses magic?”  
 Ace laughed lightly. “Because he loves you, Ulene,” he pointed out. “And it’s not like magic users are common. We are rare, very rare. Maybe one in a million has any awareness of the magic. And even then, most have very limited skills. Some are never even really aware they are working magic. They just appear to be people who seem to be lucky, or have perfect timing. Then, there are an even rarer few who can work magic on a large scale. Cosmo and myself can do this.”  
 “Whoa.. that rare,” Ulene muttered. “Does.. does Miss Malone know?”  
 “Yes. She has known for a long time. If you want, I can give you her number, if you would like to talk to her.”  
 “Yeah, maybe I will.” Ulene smiled and Ace returned it. So, all was not lost. Ulene seemed to be getting over the initial shock to be willing to learn more.  
 “Uhm.” Ulene blushed again. “What about children?”  
 He almost grinned. “There is the possibility that if you have children they could work the magic. There is no way to really predict when the magic will crop up, and no one knows what exactly triggers the awareness.”  
 “Oh,” Ulene murmured. “So, he can pass it on.”  
 “Yes, he can. But then, the trait might also be in you. Neither of Cosmo’s parents could wield magic, nor his grandparents as far as he knows. It’s a bit of a crap shoot who gets the powers, Ulene.”  
 Ulene seemed ready to speak when the door suddenly opened and reflexively Ace looked up as Cosmo stepped in.  
 “Ace, I’m gonna go...” Cosmo's voice died off as he saw who else was in the room. Anger swept across his face, quickly being devoured by a cold mask of indifference as Ulene flashed him a quick look, then studied the floor.  
 “Going out,” he snapped tersely, turning.  
 “Cosmo, wait!” Ulene gasped, all but leaping to her feet. Cosmo did, but wouldn’t turn, keeping his back to her.  
 “I... I’m sorry about how I treated you earlier,” Ulene entreated, taking a hesitant step forward. “I’d... like to talk some more... If you’re willing.”  
 Ace kept his eyes on his friend, knowing the verdict even as Cosmo sort of peeked back at Ulene. The anger and hurt were still there in his friend’s face, but there was more. There was hope and perhaps a touch of relief. The younger man’s eyes darted to him and Ace smiled and nodded at the unasked question.  
 Was Ulene serious?  
 She was.  
 Ace rose gracefully as Cosmo turned slowly and stepped back into the room.  
 “I have some matters to take care of. It was nice talking to you, Ulene,” Ace offered with a smile. Ulene hesitantly met and returned it.  
 “Thank you, Mr. Cooper. Thanks,” she said softly. Ace nodded and went to Cosmo. He stopped briefly, touching his partner’s shoulder.  
 “It’ll be okay, Cosmo,” he whispered softly, with a reassuring smile. Cosmo didn’t return it yet, still too unsettled by this evening’s happenings, but he nodded.  
 “Thanks, bud,” Cosmo returned just as softly, as Ace departed, the magician glancing back briefly as the door closed. Ulene had approached and shyly taken Cosmo’s hands. Then the door was closed and Ace left the young lover’s to their privacy.  
 He just smiled. Yes, he had a feeling everything would be all right.  
 Cosmo and Ulene’s own difficulties reminded him just how lucky he was to have Mona. He glanced thoughtfully at his watch and as soon as Ace reached his study he picked up the phone.  
 “Hello, Mona? Sorry if I’m calling too late,” he greeted her as she picked up. Her playful assurance that it was never too late for him to call warmed him through and through.  
 “Are you still free tonight?” he asked with a smile in his voice.  
 “Yes, everything’s fine now. I would be honored if you would let me take you out for a late supper.”  
 He laughed.  
 “No reason. Just because.”  
 She agreed and Ace hung up. Just because. Just because he was a lucky man to have a woman like Mona loving him. Ace’s smile widened. Just as it looked like Cosmo might be so lucky. Whistling softly, he took off into the waiting night.


End file.
